The Boy Next Door
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: -Argh. Wu Fan! Lo jelek! Sangat sangat sangat sangat sangaaaaaaaaaatttttttttt jelek! Bahkan lo lebih jelek dari Angry Bird. Angry Bird aja masih imut! -Asal lo tahu aja, gue nerima lo karena gue kasian ama lo! Abisnya gue pikir, mana ada yang mau ama lo. Tapi karena gue baik, gue kepaksa nerima titik burik kayak lo! KrisYeol


**Cast: Kris, Chanyeol and others**

**Pair: Kris x Chanyeol**

**Genre: Humor**

**Type: BoyXBoy**

**Rating: T**

**Length: 1 of ?**

**Disclaim: setau saya dis artinya tidak dan claim artinya mengambil/hak-milik. Jadi perlukah saya mendisclaim mereka? Sementara EXO milik EXOtics. Yeah, EXO is owned by all independent EXOtics in this whole universe, I think. So I'd not like to disclaim them.**

**Summary: -Argh. Wu Fan! Lo jelek! Sangat sangat sangat sangat sangaaaaaaaaaatttttttttt jelek! Bahkan lo lebih jelek dari Angry Bird. Angry Bird aja masih imut! -Asal lo tahu aja, gue nerima lo karena gue kasian ama lo! Abisnya gue pikir, mana ada yang mau ama lo. Tapi karena gue baik, gue kepaksa nerima titik burik kayak lo**

**Note: Kris dan Chanyeol itu dua-duanya manly bro. Sama-sama kuat dan sama-sama kasar. Terus?**

**WARNING! Alur tidak stabil. Bisa cepat, atau sebaliknya.**

**Okay let's check this damn dreadful easy fanfic out! Just enjoy the story…**

-Ngajak Ribut-

Kris memasuki ruangan Chanyeol dengan santainya. Entah ia salah masuk kamar, atau memang ia tidak tahu manner. Apapun itu, dua-duanya tidak ada yang bagus.

Kala ia menapakkan langkah perdana dari pintu, wajahnya kelewat datar ketika melihat sosok pria berambut kelam dan berpunggung kokoh, sedang sibuk menulis di atas meja belajar. Mungkin tangan kanannya memang sedang dipakai menulis. Tapi jemari tangan kirinya mengapit sebuah batang bernikotin, yang telah habis setengah dari panjang aslinya. Dua hal yang kontradiksi. Analogi: Pinsil-rajin. Rokok-nakal.

Asap kecil yang panjang, keluar dari ujung bagian yang menyala. Sesekali ia menghisap batang itu, dan mengepulkan asapnya sedikit-sedikit, membentuk beberapa lingkaran kecil seperti bola asap.

Gendang telinga Chanyeol tak cukup tuli untuk menangkap getaran gelombang dari suara derit pintu yang terbuka. Hanyasaja ia sudah biasa dengan orang yang melenggang santai melangkah ke dalam kamarnya. Paling juga the boys next door, pikirnya. Toh, ia juga bukan seorang wanita yang mempermasalahkan etika memasuki-kamar-orang-lain secara detail. Maka dari itu ia mengabaikan suara langkah sepasang tungkai yang mendekatinya.

"Lagi ngerjain apa bro?" basa-basi Kris dengan intonasi yang tidak kalah datar, dengan mimik mukanya ketika ia berdiri tepat di samping Chanyeol.

_Tuh kan bener._ Batin Chanyeol.

Jika Chanyeol adalah seorang gadis, ia bisa saja membalas, "Menurut lo?". Tapi berhubung dia adalah seorang pria, maka jawabannya adalah, "Tugas kuliah" singkat. Sebenarnya ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu saat ini. bahkan ditanyapun tidak mau. Maklum, sedang ingin memfokuskan diri pada sesuatu yang sedang digelutinya. Masih dengan sesekali menghisap, lalu menghembuskan transformasi energi –asap- itu melalui hidungnya. Dari lubang hidung? Apa ia tak merasa perih sedikitpun?

Alis tebal –mirip Angry Bird- Kris menyatu. Kerutan yang tercipta di wajahnya menambah unik rangkaian yang dicipta Tuhan pada keseluruhan dirinya.

"What? Sumpeh lo? Baru juga kita jadi maba tiga hari dah dikasih tugas lagi?" Tanya Kris. yang ditanya, menghisap rokoknya sedalam-dalamnya hingga tersisa sedikit. Ia lalu mematikan bara merah pada batang itu dengan menumbukkannya dalam asbak.

"Maklum lah, kita sekarang kan dah jadi mahasiswa. Bukan murid SD lagi yang kalo pertemuan di minggu pertama cuma perkenalan guru-guru doang. Sedangkan PR di pertemuan pertama kuliah mungkin adalah cara dosen memperkenalkan diri" balas Chanyeol sedatar keningnya yang menjulang, dengan mata belo nan beningnya yang enggan melepas lihat pada bukunya.

Dapat Kris lihat, sisa puntung rokok dalam asbak, hanya tiga. Dan masing-masing rokok itu adalah dua rasa strawberry, dan satu rasa cherry. Itulah sebabnya kamar Chanyeol selalu beraroma buah-buahan. Udaranya, bajunya, bibirnya, napasnya, semuanya. Tak ada bau rokok sama sekali. Meski begitu, rokok tetaplah rokok. Segulung kertas tipis yang berisi zat obat pel lantai, bahan bakar Apollo, dan jutaan zat berbahaya lain yang dimanipulasi dengan wangi buah-buahan, yang tak pernah Chanyeol bayangkan.

Sebenarnya ada sebuah tekad di mana ia akan berhenti dari kebiasaan buruk itu. Ia tidak ingin meracuni paru-paru Kris yang telah susah payah dijaga sang empunya. Kris is a basketball athlete, anyway. So, he doesn't smoking for keep his lung well.

"Cara dosen itu ngenalin ke kita-kita kalo dia tuh dosen yang nyebelin" si alis-Angry-Bird malah menimpali. Si mata belo spontan mengukir senyum friendly. Melihat ke samping dengan kepala yang menengadah, untuk menubrukkan kornea cokelat gelap miliknya pada milik sang lawan bicara. Yang ditatap, membalas senyuman itu sekilas.

"Yaps. Itu dia maksud gue. Otak lo encer juga ya" dan si mata belo kembali memfokuskan diri pada tulisannya.

"Emang sejak kapan otak gue kentel kayak ingus lo?" celetuk Kris. tiba-tiba membuat atmosfer berwarna di sekitar mereka berubah hijau gelap seketika.

Ia melangkah menjauhi Chanyeol dan mendudukkan diri di atas sofa. Membuka notebook yang tersimpan di atas meja, dan menekan tombol power tanpa perizinan dari sang pemilik.

"Berisik lo. Gue juga nggak bego-bego amat keles. Otak lo kebuka karena gue juga kan yang buka paradigma. Cih" Chanyeol mengerling. Inginnya sih ia mengabaikan setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari lidah tajam si 'tetangga'. Namun jika dibiarkan, Kris akan terlampau percaya diri.

Percaya atau tidak, duo menara ini menjalin hubungan yang… er... bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Yang jelas, mereka saling menyukai, saling mengasihi, saling melindungi dan saling mencintai. Ya. Saling mencintai. Yang terakhir ini mungkin terdengar menggelikan namun… bagaimana lagi? Mereka… ah, mari kita percepat ini. Chanyeol adalah kekasih Kris. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Masih belum jelas juga? MEREKA BERPACARAN!

"Tapi nggak semua dosen kayak gitu kan. Gue yakin, nggak semua dosen mikir karena kita mahasiswa, terus kita harus dikasih makan tugas-tugas yang bejibun" ujar si alis Angry Bird dengan gaya ala ala ibu guru. Sok berwibawa. Yang ada, Chanyeol mabuk laut mendengarnya. Nggak matching, pikirnya.

"Ya iyalah. Dosen juga pernah jadi mahasiswa kayak kita. Mereka juga bisa ngerasain betapa malesnya anak remaja kalo dikasih PR. Nah, lo sendiri belom dikasih tugas?" Chanyeol bersyukur, karena tugas pertama ia jadi mahasiswa hanya menyalin teori-teori dari buku paket, maka ia dapat mengerjakannya sambil berkomunikasi dengan kekasihnya. Tak perlu berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya.

"Belom lah. Orang kita beda jurusan. Dosennya juga beda. So, gimana rasanya kuliah di jurusan seni? Paling juga disuruh ngukir kayu atau mahat batu gitu ya?" gurau Kris garing. Tapi berhasil membuat pria terkasihnya hampir naik darah. Ia sengaja memancing emosi buruk Chanyeol agar si mata belo itu terus-menerus menanggapinya. Daripada ia datang kemari hanya untuk diabaikan? Gengsi sekali jika ia harus bersaing dengan PR Chanyeol.

"Nggak gitu juga! Ntar gue kan milih seninya bagian musik. Bukan yang begituan. Lo kira gue mau jadi tukang ngukir batu nisan apa? Lagian sekarang teori dulu. Praktek ntar. Lo sendiri gimana rasanya kuliah di jurusan fisika? Enak ya, tiap hari ngerjain soal latihan. Makan tuh rumus ampe kepala botak!" Chanyeol membalas kalimat menyebalkan Kris. Ia tertawa nista dalam hati.

Sayangnya… ia harus menerima bahwa Kris tak terkalahkan dan menjawab dengan santainya, "Nggak masalah kok. Gue kan emang senengnya ngitung" membuat urat di pelipis Chanyeol sedikit menyembul.

"Sialan lo" namun Chanyeol berusaha tetap menjawabnya sedingin mungkin. Sebelumnya ia telah mengucap mantera dalam batin, _Sabar Yeol sabar… lo bukan cewek pra menstruasi yang kerjaannya semprot sana semprot sini marahin orang-orang nggak bersalah di sekitarnya_.

"Hm. Deadlinenya pasti minggu depan kan? Rajin bener lo dikasih tugas langsung dikerjain" notebook di hadapannya akhirnya menyala sepenuhnya. Ia langsung menekan F5 pada keyboard sebanyak 40 kali. Setelah itu ia mengecek data Chanyeol. Siapa tahu ada lagu-lagu asyik yang baru didownload.

"Sorry ya. Gue bukan anak pemalas kayak orang-orang umumnya yang selalu mengusung kepada sistem kebut semalam. Itu terlalu mainstream bro. Nggak level" Chanyeol mencibir. Sangat bermaksud menyindir. Karena ia yakin bahwa Kris termasuk ke dalam list anak-anak mainstream yang ia sebutkan barusan.

"Halaaah. Gue tahu, pasti karena lo masih maba, jadi masih semangat-semangatnya belajar. Paling juga kalo dah deket-deket UTS, lo males lagi kayak pas sekolah dulu" giliran sang lawan bicara yang balas mencibir. Ia juga memasukkan Chanyeol ke dalam list anak-anak-rajin-di-awal-lalu-malas-di-tengah-tengah-dan-entah-bagaimana-di-akhir. Dengan kata lain, mainstream juga.

"Ya udah sih suka-suka gue mau ngerjain sekarang kek, mau ngerjain taun depan kek, tugas, tugas gue, napa jadi lo yang rempong? Norak amat sih lo" beginilah jika ia sudah kalah.

"Ya elah… gue kan cuma ngasih opini" tak mendapatkan lagu baru yang diekspektasikan, Kris membuka folder video. Ia pikir, kalau kemarin Chanyeol tidak sempat mendownload lagu, mungkin karena ia malah sibuk mendownload video-video yang you-know-what.

"Opini muke lo!" sungut Chanyeol.

"Opini lo, muke gue ganteng kan?" dan yang Kris temukan dalam folder video itu hanyalah downloadan MV ter-update semua penyanyi favorit Chanyeol. Avril Lavigne, Paris Hilton, Selena Gomez, dan lain-lain. Yang jelas penyanyi wanita berwajah cantik. Si belo bermarga Park itu bukan tidak suka grup band pria, hanyasaja ia lebih tertarik untuk mendengar musiknya. Males liat muka cowok, begitulah alasannya. Lalu Kris apa jika bukan 'cowok'?

"Nggak! Gue yang ganteng dan keceh. Lo jelek kayak Angry Bird kelindes truk sampah!" teriak Chanyeol sebal.

"Gue tahu muka gue mirip ama burung jutek itu. Banyak kok yang ngatain gue kayak gitu. Dan gue emang ngerasa. Mending lah. Dari pada lo, nggak nyadar-nyadar diri lo kayak apa" tunggu dulu. Ke mana arah pembicaraan ini?

"Emang gue kayak apa?"

"Seriusan lo nggak ngerasa? Ckckck… kaca gede tuh buat apa nggak pernah dipake? Nggak pernah introspeksi diri ya? Telinga lebar, badan berisi, kaki gede, kayak apa coba? You are similar with Manny The Mammoth in Ice Age, you know? Dasar gajah belo!"

"!What the f-"

"Dah nyadar?"

"Heh. Mending badan gue, berisi. Daripada lo, krempeng kayak fosil protozoa. Gue sentil dikit, terbang, dilindes biji cabe, mampus lo"

"Sorry, gue ralat deh. Lo kayak istrinya si mammoth itu pas lagi bunting"

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahang, "Argh. Wu Fan! Lo jelek! Sangat sangat sangat sangat sangaaaaaaaaaatttttttttt jelek! Bahkan lo lebih jelek dari Angry Bird. Angry Bird aja masih imut!"

"Oh jadi gue imut? Thanks"

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya, "Kampret. Lo jelek Kris. Jelek kayak medusa"

"Bo'ong. Gue kan kembarannya Sungyeol Infinite sama Jungshin CN Blue"

"Sungyeol ama Jungshin dari mananya coba? Kalo lo kembaran mereka, gue kembarannya Brad Pitt ama Leonardo de Capcus. Dasar lo jelek!"

"Kalo gue jelek, mana mungkin lo naksir gue. Iya nggak?" akhirnya Kris iseng memutar video itu satu-persatu. Daripada bete, pikirnya.

Chanyeol segera memutar otot leher, untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang sudah sejak lama ingin ia tapakkan bogem di sana. Melempar tatapan sengit, "What? Bukannya lo yang duluan naksir terus nembak gue ya?" ujar Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Tapi lo nerima. Dan akhirnya kita jadian" balas Kris singkat. Namun berhasil membuat skakmat. Meskipun ia sedang menonton video, ia masih bisa membagi konsentrasinya pada sang kekasih. Ini adalah salah satu kelebihannya memiliki IQ di atas 150.

Chanyeol langsung berpaling. Kembali memunggungi kekasihnya, "I-itu…" ia mengetuk-ngetukkan pinsil pada bukunya dengan gelisah. Nah, keluarlah sifat 'cewek'nya.

_Damn! He always knocked me down!_

"Apa? Bener kan apa kata gue, hm?" dalam hati, si alis Angry Bird tertawa nista ketika melihat si mata belo berhasil dibuat frustasi setengah mati.

Chanyeol menghentakkan pinsil pada mejanya dengan keras, "Asal lo tahu aja, gue nerima lo karena gue kasian ama lo! Abisnya gue pikir, mana ada yang mau ama lo. Tapi karena gue baik, gue kepaksa nerima titik burik kayak lo" bohongnya dengan lancar.

"Kalo lo cuma kasian, terus kenapa air muka lo girang banget pas bilang bahwa lo bersedia?" Kris kembali menjadikan wanita terbalut kain minim dalam layar, sebagai objeknya.

_Sial! Sial! Sial! Si burung tonggos jelek ini masih punya data buat ngehimpit gue?! Mesti gue jait paruhnya nih kapan-kapan…_

"Y-ya… saking kasiannya gue sama lo saat itu, sampe-sampe gue akting kayak gitu buat nyempurnain rasa kasian itu" Chanyeol tak mau kalah. Dengan pikiran yang masih dongkol, ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Hm… masa sih…?"

"Beneran!"

"Hahaha…! Bo'ong banget! Chanyeol… Chanyeol… ekspresi muka lo saat itu nggak bisa bo'ongin gue" meskipun ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak sedang menatapnya saat ini, ia memeletkan lidah ke arahnya. Dan langsung menarik kembali lidah panjang itu ketika Chanyeol menukik tajam tubuhnya guna berbalik lagi ke arah Kris.

"Wu Fan. Napa sih lo perlakuin gue kayak gini? Emangnya apa salah gue? Lo nggak suka ama gue hah? Bilang aja!"

"Nah lo yang mulai"

"Lo yang mulai. Lo bilang lo ganteng. Ya gue nggak terima lah. Maksud lo ngomong gitu apa? Gue jelek, gitu?"

"Coba kalo lo ngakuin aja kegantengan gue. Urusannya nggak bakal kayak gini kan?"

"Najis gue bilang lo ganteng. Bisa gue rendem lidah gue pake kembang tujuh rupa tujuh hari tujuh malem"

"Lo bilang gue ganteng, barang 'kejantanan' lo nggak akan musnah"

"Gue nggak bilang lo ganteng, lo nggak akan kehilangan gigi tonggos lo"

"Gue ganteng"

"Etdah… lama-lama gue lempar sendal juga nih burung tonggos!" dan langsung melayangkan benda yang dimaksud, ke arah sang 'burung' yang dimaksud.

Kris menunduk, dan lemparan itupun meleset. Ya… sejak awal Chanyeol memang salah. Di mana-mana orang yang ingin memburu seekor burung, jika tidak menggunakan senapan, ya setidaknya memakai ketapel. Bukan sandal.

_Nih makhluk satu, apa maksudnya sih ngusik ketenangan gue, dateng-dateng ngajak ribut!_

"Hahaha… sorry bro. Eh, gue numpang wi-fian di sini ya" ujarnya tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun. Toh ini bukan sebuah masalah baginya.

_Kenapa gue nggak kepikiran nge-net dari tadi? Bukannya gue bete? Kenapa gue malah nonton tarian-tarian nggak jelas cewek-cewek tadi? Aaah… gue bego juga ternyata._

"Terserah" dan Chanyeol yang pasrah, melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya sambil mengucap mantera dalam dada, _Yeol, sadar Yeol. Lo cowok! Masalah gini doang diributin. Apa banget dah._

"Gue ganteng kan bro?" kukuh Kris, tak ingin membuang topik.

Chanyeol yang jengah nan kewalahan akhirnya menjawab, "Fine. Lo ganteng. Lo jenius. Lo tajir melintir anjir. Nggak kayak gue yang melarat sekarat. Puas lo?"

"Rendem tuh lidah pake kembang tujuh rupa tujuh hari tujuh malem!"

Si mata belo naikin sebelah ujung bibirnya, "Nggak perlu. Realitanya kan meskipun lo ganteng gue jauh lebih ganteng daripada lo. Lo ganteng tingkat amatir, gue ganteng tingkat profesional. Ibarat lo inti bumi, gue langit yang tinggi. Berapa tahun cahaya tuh jaraknya? Lo butuh waktu berjuta-juta tahun buat mencapai kegantengan gue"

"Kampret. Jadi lo seneng sekarang dah bisa jatohin gue? Asal lo tahu aja, gue sengaja ngalah. Karena yang mengalah itu yang menang" Kris tak kehabisan akal. Kalau begitu, bohong ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia mengalah.

"Nggak ada dalem kamus gue" balas Chanyeol santai.

"Lo kok ngomongnya gitu?"

"Lho? Bukannya harusnya gue ya yang nanya gitu? Lo liat, gue dah nurutin keinginan childish lo, gue dah bilang lo ganteng. Masih diprotes juga? Mau lo apa sih? Gue capek tahu nggak?"

"Jadi… kau lelah dengan semua ini? Baiklah. Kalu begitu, kita akhiri saja sampai di sini" ujar Kris sok dramatis.

"Apanya?" tanggap Chanyeol cuek. Toh, Kris saja bisa innocent, kenapa dirinya tidak?

"Hubungan kita! Ya nggak lah bro, perbincangan kita!"

"Oh" jawab Chanyeol singkat. Berbanding terbalik membuat kekasihnya sebal.

"F*cking *sshole. Buruan beresin tugasnya. Biar kita bisa youtube-an bareng" ajak Kris tulus *?*. Walau nadanya selalu datar, tapi itulah seorang Wu Fan. Tulus, atau sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ia kalah di akhir?

"What? Lo pengen f*cking my *sshole?" Tanya Chanyeol pura-pura bego.

"Idih. Lo kira gue cowok apaan? Gue menghormati lo sebagai pacar gue. Gue ulangi sekali lagi, buruan beresin tugasnya"

"Nggak janji" jawab Chanyeol malas. Kekasihnya sudah benar-benar mendorong mood Chanyeol ke dalam jurang tak berujung.

"Issshhh jawab 'iya diusahain' atau apa kek yang bisa bikin hati gue lebih tenang gitu" Kris merajuk. Sambil tetap sibuk. Sibuk update foto di akun Wei Bo-nya.

'Gue tahu gue salah. Pen minta maaf tapi gengsi tingkat dewa njiiirrr.' Begitulah yang ia tulis pada self camera yang ia upload. Ini adalah hal 'bego' lainnya dari perbuatan Kris. Apa ia lupa bahwa itu adalah media publik? Bagaimana jika nanti malam Chanyeol online dan membaca tulisannya? Yakin, Kris akan langsung ditertawakan habis-habisan dan disebut pengecut.

"Daripada gue pehape" balas Chanyeol masih dengan tingkat emosi yang sama.

"Terus? Gue gimana? Gue pacar lo masbrooo. Bukan martabak"

"Hah? Emangnya martabak kenapa?"

"Dikacangin"

"Bodo amat"

"Ada jawaban lain selain bodo amat?"

"EGP"

"Jawab baik-baik napa?" Kris membuka tab baru untuk membuka youtube, dan melihat film-film yang you-know-what terbaru.

"Lo mau cepet-cepet nobar ama gue, atau lo mau gue terus-terusan nanggepin kata-kata lo jadi tugas gue nggak selesai-selesai dan kita nggak jadi youtube-an berdua?" kecam si mata belo, panjang. Ia merasa hal menjengkelkan dari perbincangan ini kian alot.

Kris menghembuskan karbondioksida dengan berat, "Iya iya. Bawel" mendelik pada sang kekasih sekilas, dan kembali menatap layar. Percayalah, pria jenius nan kalem ini tidak benar-benar ingin menonton film yang sedang ia lihat. Niatnya yang sebenarnya hanyalah menunggu Chanyeol hingga selesai dengan tugasnya. Dan bisa menonton bersama.

-Ngajak Ribut-

Wu Fan dan Park Chanyeol saat ini tinggal di bawah naungan atap yang sama. Sebuah bangunan sepuluh lantai yang akrab *?* mereka sapa *?* sebagai kost-an. Ya, kost khusus pria. Tolong garis bawahi. KHUSUS PRIA *bonus capslock. Bisa bahaya jadinya apabila tempat yang mereka huni itu bercampur dengan wanita. Mengapa berbahaya? Karena Kris dan Chanyeol adalah 'pecinta wanita' tingkat ecek-ecek. Tapi bukan berarti mereka menutup hati untuk pria. Kalau begitu, mana mungkin mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan istimewa yang biasa orang-orang sebut pacaran?

Anyway, Chanyeol rela merantau jauh dari provinsi yang berbeda dari provinsi di mana kampusnya bertengger. Kris lebih parah. Dia datang dari luar negeri! Negeri barat bagian utara. Yeah kau tahu lah di mana itu. Setiap kali membicarakan pria jangkung ini dan Negara asalnya, yang langsung terbesit dalam benak pasti adalah Kanada. So, let's say, He's a Canadian-Chinese. Meskipun jauh, mereka rela. Maklum, Universitas Yonsei. Perguruan tinggi terbaik peringkat kelima se-Korea Selatan.

Anyway –lagi-. Entah hanya kebetulan atau memang takdir, mereka kebagian menghuni lantai lima, dan bersebelahan. Karena jika tidak demikian, maka kisah ini tak akan berjudul The Boy Next Door, melainkan The Boy Several Block Next Door atau bahkan The Boy Downstair.

Empat bulan sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai, mereka telah sigap menempati kamar baru masing-masing. Saling mengenali, saling mengakrabkan diri, saling simpati, saling empati, saling semakin mendekati, dan entah bagaimana, akhirnya tiga bulan kemudian mereka saling menautkan hati. Tiga bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat, bukan?

Jika dilihat dari interaksi mereka satu sama lain, bukankah mereka adalah pasangan yang aneh? Tapi biarlah. Agar tak terlalu dramatis. Setidaknya mereka berpikir realistis. Meskipun saling berlaku apatis dan kurang romantis. Tapi tidak sadis dan tetap manis juga eksotis.

-Lagi- anyway, Kris sering nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya. Tak hanya mereka. Penghuni lainpun senang sekali berkunjung ke kamar mereka. Pasalnya, Chanyeol adalah tuan rumah yang suka beramah-tamah. Sedangkan Kris adalah sosok pemuda yang sok asik. Otomatis lah kamar mereka berdua sudah mirip dengan tempat umum. Kadang jadi tempat hilir mudik, atau sekedar pelarian jika terjadi suatu masalah pada si penghuni yang bersangkutan. Tapi jangan salah, penghuni lain tersebut masih punya batasan. Mereka tidak keterlaluan. Lagipula, Kris dan Chanyeol tidak keberatan. Mereka tipikal pria yang cuek, bukan?

-Ngajak Ribut-

Bersambung

-Saya ga janji bakal publish next chap secepetnya. Soalnya saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya kuliah *halah. Dan tergantung banyaknya review

-Dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, saya ngomong ama temen-temen di kampus ga pake lo-gue. Dan saya ga pernah ngomong kata-kata kasar kayak di fic ini. mungkin krna saya ga brani ngomong kasar, saya jadi menumpahkannya dalam cerita ._.

-Sebenernya saya pengen bikin yg humor, gitu. Jdi klo –misalnya nih misalnya- gaya bahasa ff ini terlalu berat, saya takut pembaca ga dapet feel dan harus baca berulang-ulang dan bukannya menghibur, malah bikin cape T-T

-So, anda-anda pngn saya memper-ringan bahasanya, atau tetap seperti ini?

-Saya ngrasa dilemma. Pake bahasa yg lumayan berat, ga relevan. Tpi di sisi laen, klo tralu ringan, tetep diprotes juga. Saya ga bisa bkin yg pas T-T

-Sorry kalo humornya maksa atau garing. Saya sendiri orangnya gajebo ._.

-Ini cuma fiksi, anyway. Jadi kalo saya jelek-jelekin KrisYeol abis-abisan di sini, itu just for fun ._.v anggep aja lah saking akrabnya saya ama mereka, sampai-sampai saya berani menjatuhkan mereka. Seperti halnya kita menjatuhkan teman dekat kita ketika bersenda gurau kan :v

-Saya ingin tahu, apa anda punya girlband atau boyband favorit selain EXO, atau idola lain? Klo iya, tolong sbutin ya. Siapa tau saya bkal iseng msukin ke dlm crita :B

-Apreciate please. I love your feedback more than Kris' sexy back. Kkk~ So, mind to review?

You keep reviewing, then I keep writing…

Thank you…


End file.
